


He's the worst barista.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AU, Barista AU, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Narryadaydecemeber Challenge, Niall is too good, Tumblr: 30dayfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall hates how Harry is so casual about their job. And Harry is in for the long play.--Or  I just wanted to write a fic about Harry and Niall being coworkers who honestly annoy each other. Harry is to easy going and careless. And Niall is just a bit to uptight and cant just let things go.





	He's the worst barista.

“Why the hell are you still here?” 

A curly headed coworker poked his head from behind the rack of coffee beans. Causing Niall to look up from where he had the clipboard and inventory list. On the verge of answering before he held up his pen and looked back down. “Hold on. -17,19, 23” Finishing the count of the one pound of set bags of beans. 

Lifting his head back up to see how Harry leaned against the rack cradling the larger 5 pound bag low in his grasp. Deciding to look up from the way ringed fingers gripped the shiny packaging, catching green eyes as he went back to staring at the sheet in front of him. 

“You guys got slammed. Just didn’t want this to go undone because we were short staffed.” Moving down to the next rack finding it on the paper and started counting. 

“But your doing my job. And I get that new kid in a half an hour it would have been fine.” 

Niall waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, but then you would have also ran out for milk for the customers area, and that counter was a fucking mess. Don’t act like you didn’t need the help.” 

“You’re right. I did need the help, but you’ve been off the clock for almost 2 hours and your still here. Why? Roommates being mean again?” 

Niall could hear the taunt in the youngers voice, hating how he was the older and more dedicated employee. But since Harry had magically held down the job and been there longer it gave him more seniority. “You guys needed help. So I stayed to make sure you’re close wasn’t a complete shit show, and you have to train that new kid not like that gives you time to be back here.” 

Quickly finishing the next rack and sitting down on the floor, he had been there for his 8 hour shift. Early as always to open the cafe, and then once he clocked out he had started with just saying he would throw in a load of dishes but that easily turned into him dealing with all the missed back of house shit left undone. 

“Ugh, it’s not your job to stay late every damn shift.” The way Harry got angry always kind of pulled at something inside Nialls chest, thinking mostly it was annoyance that the younger seemed to get buy by the skin of his teeth. “Why do you care so much. The owner isn’t even here to see you putting in the unpaid man hours. Is it really worth it?” 

Harrys tone had changed from annoyed to still annoyed but in a more quiet caring way. Niall shrugged his shoulder putting down the clipboard. “I don’t know… Maybe one day I’ll get mine. You know?”

That seemed to have gotten the other barista to shut up for a second. “No I don’t. If you want a raise or to run this place. Why don’t you just…” 

Niall’s blues had gone from the brunettes shoulder back to the rack and when he had paused he had looked back up. “ Just what? If it’s to show off that I sometimes stay behind. I won’t do that.” 

Watching the way Harry would roll his eyes and attempt to throw his arms up even with the bag still in his grip. “You’re such a good boy. But what are you getting out of it.” The undermining way Harry spoke had Niall wanting to tell him off and go watch the cafe. “Why don’t you just date the owners son. Your gay, and I hear he’s at least bi.” The younger gave him such a filthy looking smirk that it made him feel like he needed to take a shower. 

“Just because I’m gay, and he might like guys. Doesn’t mean we’d get on. You and I aren’t dating because of those factors.” Sighing as he finally stood up. “Besides, that guy’s a myth. No one knows who he is, probably doesn’t even exist.”

Harry’s sounded dismissive with a “pfft, Yeah, you and I going out.” 

Niall was about to retaliate before one of the 3 staff actually working yelled into the back room from the door. “Hey, espresso beans!” Harry cursed under his breath before yelling back and he was back on the floor. Finally leaving Niall to finish the last few racks and leave it on the counter. 

Deciding that maybe Harry could handle the night. As he grabbed his jacket and umbrella off the hooks in the back room and headed through the staff area before leaving. Looking over the cafe one last time as he waved at the group.

-

It had been a week since he had last worked with Harry. Only having seen him as he was leaving and Harry was starting his shift. Somehow their schedules had split them up. Niall had been nothing but opens to accommodate school and his second job. But that sunday morning they had been scheduled together but the cafe was dead, there was a massive parade happening on the other side of town. Turning their usually bustling little cafe to a quite hide away. 

“So what do you think he’s doing right now… The owners son.” 

Harry’s voice was right against his ear, startling Niall from where he had been cleaning one of the old coffee grinders. “Shit.” His fingers fumbled dropping a screw. Groaning as he dropped down onto his knee to search for it. “Harry, I don’t know. Could be sitting on his throne of coffee beans for all I care. The pampered shit.” 

That got a gasp in retort as he just dismissed it finally finding what he had dropped. Maybe he wasn’t adjusting as well as he had wanted to, having gone back to school after the winter break. 

“Woah, Nialler… That’s something new.” Niall quickly flinched away from the hand trying to mess up his hair, not that that had stopped Harry.

“Harry, I work 2 jobs and in school pretty much full time. I have shit days too.” Thankful for the task at hand that gave him less reason to look at the younger. Or to think about the 3 hours of sleep he had gotten the night before.

“Well thats new. I didn’t think personal talk was professional.” Taunted his coworker, Niall taking his annoyance out on of the grinding plates from the machine. Giving it a good whack to get rid of the large clumps of fine coffee. 

“Its not. So ignore what I just said.” 

There was a loud groan from the other side of the bar, their third barista was wiping down the counter for the 50th time that morning. “Guys, can I just go home? You don’t need me.” 

Harry grabbed a wet cloth that sat between them. “Can you fucking clean something for real and not listen to us.” Watching how Harry had thrown it at their coworker. “There’s graffiti in the bathroom. That’ll keep you busy.” 

Niall tried to offer an apologetic as the youngest of them who glared at mainly Harry as he walked past. “Harry, don’t swear at the other baristas. It brings down team moral.” 

“I got rid of him for at least 45 minutes. He’s going to try for like a minute and the sit down and be on his phone for the rest of that time.” Niall was the one to groan next as Harry hopped on the counter sitting down and taking up the counter space. He could feel the others eyes just watching as they fell into silence. Niall finally getting the machine fully appart cleaning quickly and reassembling it quicker than predicted. 

All that with an audience who kept trying to reach over and pick things up. A bolt here or the screwdriver like he was going to help before he would just play with it in his hands. Every time he had to ask nicely to get the item back only to have it pulled away from his hands. Really wishing a customer would come in to distract Harry his only source of entertainment. 

Niall had finished the task and cleaned everything up, they had assumed that their coworker had either died in the washroom or gone home through the back exit but neither needing the extra body. 

It was sunday, no one in sight a whole hour had passed and no one had come in. That’s how he had found himself surrendering to the dark side and sitting on the counter beside Harry. 

“If you’re not interested in dating the prince of coffee beans… Would you want to go out with me?” 

It had almost made him fall off the counter, it wasn’t what he had been expecting. Whipping his head to the side so quickly it could have sprained something only to be watching the world’s peskiest co worker. If he was an animal he would have been a raccoon, always getting into trouble and to smart for their own good. 

And yet here he was just letting the words hang in the air and thinking about raccoons. Opening his mouth then closing it, before trying to speak again clearing his throat, deflating a bit. “What?” 

It was the only thing he could think to say that really summed up how he was feeling. Green eyes wouldn’t meet his as he raked his gaze over the rule breaker, down to how he fidgeted with his pointer finger ring. Of which was against the rules for the cafe he annoyingly made note of. 

“Harry, you listening to yourself. You’re the guy who only dates guys over 6’ and when you do date girls they look like models… wait no I’m sure your last girlfriend was an actual model. I saw her picture at a bus stop… i think.” Waiting for the younger to say something but when all he got could equal nothing.

“So?” 

Niall felt like he was suddenly talking to a wall. “Some days I can’t get you to shut up. Now you’re quite.” Pushing himself off the counter to turn and lean his hip on the side facing the boy on trial. 

“It’s not that. Just, Niall do you not think your good looking enough to be a model… and I mean not every guy I’ve dated has been.” Blue eyes watched the sight as Harry waved his hand in the middle like he was assuming that most guys he dated where some sort of models as well. 

Rolling his eyes and dropping his head back. “Whats even brought this on, we’ve worked together for like..” Stopping himself because he didn’t want to seem weird for knowing how long they had been coworkers. 

“Say it Ni. How long have we worked together.” 

Sighing as he shook his head waiting a beat before he couldn't stop himself. “Like give or take a year and a half.” Getting a pointed look causing him take the challenge. “18 months and 3 weeks almost 19 months.” 

“See, you’d remember our anniversary.” 

“Your not asking me out because I can remember dumb little details.” Niall crossed his arms over his chest and just kept his distance because it was almost as if it could have been some way to wind him up. A game Harry would play just to see him mess up and say that he found Harry only slightly attractive. 

“I just realized that, you know. You’re gay.. And I…. date.” The last part came out tentative as if he wanted to say something less general. 

“Honestly. That makes no sense. And I’m offended you think because you’ve dated a few guys you think I’d be jumping at the idea of going out with you.” 

“You sure about that.” It felt like his heart had jumped up into his throat as he did his best to shake his head and pretend that he wasn’t interested. Saved by the ding of the bell meaning someone was finally coming into the cafe. Greeting them eagerly, anything to be saved from the conversation. 

 

“Come on.. Go on a date with me, I’ll even tell you a secret.” They had picked up enough to get the kid who had indeed just sat and played on his phone until they got him. But now Niall stood in the back trying to get to his jacket being blocked by Harry putting on his own stuff. 

“Harry. Move so I can go. I don’t have time for dates.” Finally just pushing past Harry and getting to his stuff, starting to organize himself. 

“Fine.” Harry sighed dramatically beside him as he looked over and shrugged his shoulders it was mostly true, and even if he wanted to he didn’t need the distraction. “What are you doing after work anyway?” 

Niall felt a bit bad because Harry had sounded so defeated. Pulling out his phone to check his schedule. “Ah, I’ve got a couple hours to eat and maybe read a textbook. Then I’m at the pub for work.” 

“So what you’re saying is.. You do have time.” 

Niall’s jaw dropped, he shouldn't have fallen for the trap. He knew better then that as he tossed his hands up. “Come with me or not, it’s not a date. It’s too work buddies getting a bite to eat where one will sit quietly while the other starts some of their course work.” 

He couldn’t believe how fast Harry had perked up. All smiles and what could have been explained as a victory dance. “Fuck yeah. Niall Horan, I wore you down!” 

“Yeah by being a pest and I’m pretty sure that’s workplace harassment.” Shouldering his bag as they started to leave the back room. Harry’s arm went out to stop him in his tracks. 

“Wait, I have to tell you my secret now.” Harry drew him in with the wave of his finger as he leaned in close to listen to the quit voice. “So my mum got remarried.. A few years ago. And to make me feel like part of the family business my step dad gave me job here.” 

Letting the new information settle in before he rubbed his eyes with his hands. “Of fucking course your the bean prince.” 

“You got it. So maybe you will fuck the owners son. But ‘shh’ it’s a secret.” Niall just felt like shoving the brunette, so he did playfully. Niall’s hand was grabbed by the younger, his wrist in the grip. “Come on, I have to quietly watch a nerd read and be ‘quiet’.” 

As far as first date’s when this one had to have been the most revealing. Having found out that Harry too was taking classes meaning they both quietly read their textbooks at the table for the few free hours he had. Though he wasn’t sure he would ever get Harry to stop teasing him about his glasses he only used for homework.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! day 6. woot. 
> 
> Also kind of wish i had the time to make this longer. It was kind of cute. I want to see where they would go. or how they got there. Ugh think of jealous Niall not realizing he is Jealous as shit and just makes Harry clean something to get back at him. And Harry saying he cant do something properly just to make Niall do it. 
> 
> Also i work in a cafe. it's hard not to use the dumb terms we use.


End file.
